Skye the Half Quileute Wolf AU
by Trying to Put Pen to Paper
Summary: This is an AU of my story Skye. Skye's parents are murdered by vampires, after an unusual transformation into a werewolf her siblings abandon her. Follow Skye's journey.


**A/N; Welcome to another story of mine. I have been on the fence with story 'Should I post it, should I not' sort of thing. This is an AU of my Skye the Half Quileute Wolf story.**

**A thank you to my sister who really helped with this story and my friend Moon White Rose, I probably wouldn't have posted this without you.**

**Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or claim to be affiliated with the author. All original characters are copyright to me.**

Chapter 1

The sounds of children frolicking and playing together broke the quiet peacefulness of the evening. Skye was sitting on the swings in the playground near her house, her dark-brown hair trailing behind her as she swung back and forth. She was 5'9 with dark-brown hair that reached her chin and had natural tan with bright green eyes, a trait only she shared with her father.

Skye spent most of her time in the play-ground; she didn't have any friends and was the youngest of three children. Her oldest sister (Susan) was twenty-six, with light brown hair, her mothers blue eyes and standing at 5'6 was the smallest of the three siblings. Her brother (Matthew) was twenty-one, also had blue eyes, dark brown close cropped hair and was the tallest at 6'7 and Skye was sixteen. Despite both having jobs her siblings still lived at home, but contributed some of there wages to the household. Skye would go as far as saying that her siblings were her only friends, but she always felt a _little _distance between them. Living in a household with much older siblings meant that she acted older that she was, it made people avoid her all throughout school. And that was why the swings on the playground were her refuge.

The sun was going down so Skye jumped of the swings and ran home, she had a lot of stamina and could sprint all the way there. As she left the town she ran through the fields as a short-cut and when she came up to her house she walked the rest of the way to catch her breath. She liked living outside a rural Irish town; little pollution, noise and traffic, and free eggs from the nice lady up the road only a ten minute cycle away. She can honestly say that she loved her life and family.

It was dark when she opened the door and the first thing she noticed was wrong was the silence. Normally the house was full of chatter with background noise from the TV, but not tonight…

Before she could dwell on it anymore Skye was dragged into the sitting-room by someone. She looked up and saw two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. The male has short cropped ginger hair and a well muscled body. The female had long wavy light brown hair and a body that would make a model cry, both had blood red eyes and sinister smiles.

"Oh look, another one comes to join our party." The male said shoving Skye toward the rest of her family who were cowering against the wall.

Susan picked Skye up and hugged her close, shaking like a leaf.

Then it happened. It was too fast for them to see; one minute the sibling's parents were next to them and the next they were in the hands of the strangers, struggling against there captures with all there strength. The strangers didn't even seem to notice there struggles; holding them like it was nothing.

"We are terribly sorry about this-" the male said in a heavy sarcastic voice "-but a Vampire has to eat to survive." Then he and the female sunk there teeth into there parents neck, draining there blood.

At that moment something in Skye snapped. She had a red haze in her eyes, a hot taste in her mouth and she was shaking like a tuning fork along her spine that felt like it was on fire.

She lunged at the Vampires and 'exploded' out of her skin into a gigantic wolf the size of a horse. The Vampires dropped the bodies in shock and ran out the front door cursing with the wolf Skye hot on there tail's. Skye's muscles contracted and released in an effortless rhythm, she used her four legs and felt like she was flying. She quickly caught up to the Vampires (murderers), leaped and caught the male in her teeth. She didn't think only acted on instinct and tore the head from the Vampires body only to be hit in the side by the female, she flew through the air and landed hard on the ground, hurting her shoulder.

Skye got up and charged again at the female fuelled by pure rage and adrenalin, she caught the females' arm in her mouth as went to punch her and Skye ripped the arm clean off. She pushed the female Vampire to the ground and started to disembowel her. Skye could only see the red haze and let her instincts control her.

When Skye calmed down she remembered her parents and siblings and ran as fast as she could back to the house following the scent trail. When she reached her house she found her sister standing at the front door, with a tear-stained face and wide cautious eyes.

"Skye is that really you?" she asked her voice small and timid.

Skye only wined and sat on her haunches. Susan slowly walked up to her and placed a hand on the fur of her head.

"Are you able to turn back?" her voice full of worry.

At this point she started to panic, how was she going to turn back, could she turn back?

"_Don't panic Skye-"_A voice told her.

She looked around for the source and saw couldn't see a thing. Was she going insane?

"_Focus on becoming human again and keep calm, that's all it takes."_

Oh my God I really am going insane now, she thought. '_Get out of my Head!'_ and it was gone. No more voices. Skye knew that it was crazy but what other choice did she have? She calmed down and focused on becoming a human what she looked like and what it felt like. But it didn't work, she just couldn't focus hard enough, so she forced her way through the front door breaking it off its hinges.

Skye and Susan went into the sitting room and saw the bodies of her parents; they were barley alive and extremely pale.

Skye knelt down next to her father. He was taking ragged labored breaths. He moved his lips and whispered something inaudible, Skye moved closer to him.

"Skye…in my dresser…on the top shelf is…a letter. It's for you. Read it and please know…it doesn't change anything…" He whispered so softly that Skye had to strain to listen.

There were tears running silently down her cheeks and she was straining to keep her breathing steady.

"We still love you…every…one…of…you-"Her mother said with her dying breath.

Her father gave a smile and closed his eyes before dying as well. Matthew closed there mothers eyes so it looked like they were both sleeping. Only they would never wake up again.

Skye let out a howl of agony. Skye went into her father's room and grabbed a yellowed envelope with her wolf teeth and headed back to her siblings.

"This is your fault." Matt said as she appeared. "If you had turned into a freak wolf faster out parents would still be alive."

"Get out." Sue whispered, when Skye didn't move Sue started screaming "Get Out! I never want see you again. This is all your fault. It should have been you that died!"

Skye ran out tears in her eyes that her siblings would say such horrible things. She didn't ever want to stop.

**A/N I made this story go in a completely different direction for a reason. Tell me what you thing in a review. And if anyone is confused I'll try and clear up any confusion in the next few chapters.**


End file.
